we both can have him
by Hannah1796
Summary: This an AU story after davina has brought kol back to life Rebekah is faced with her old feelings she's had for him to make matters worse freya wants him also so they both decide something that is not expected contains threesome/smut/au parings rebekol/freykol ONE SHOT also real kol and real Rebekah


_It's a pretty awkward time for Rebekah right now kol's now back from the dead and all of her feelings for him_

 _Have rushed back as soon as she saw him walk right into the room Rebekah has noticed that Freya has token_

 _An interest in him as well she's been pretty cozy with him lately Rebekah thinks looking over at kol who was_

 _Sitting across the room teaching Freya how to use an iPhone Freya was standing over him running her hand_

 _Over his shoulder giggling flirting Rebekah couldn't help but throw her head back and sigh and roll her eyes_

 _Unfortunately kol and Freya heard her and turned to look at her_

Something wrong bekah?

No kol I'm fine you can go back to teaching freya how to use an iPhone now which it seems to be impossible

 _Freya then looked at Rebekah with anger on her face she knew Rebekah was jealous of how much kol adored_

 _Her Rebekah wasn't wrong freya does want to fuck him badly ever since they met again after Davina brought_

 _Him back she wanted him the night of the Christmas party but no klaus had to go and dagger him_

 _Freya thought kol was sexy and loved his mischievous smirk he has and she knows kol was an animal in the sack cause he always brags about all the witches he's done and freya wants to be one of them kol loved_

 _Witches and she knew kol wanted her as well Rebekah might have fucked kol in the past but she was the only_

 _Sister at the moment so kol hasn't had a chance to experience how much fun him and freya could have_

 _Soon enough freya grew a naughty smile on her face she wanted to piss Rebekah off she had an idea to do it_

Hey kol why don't you and i go upstairs and i can show you more things i can do with magic _(Freya said with a wicked grin running her hand over kol's shoulder) kol then started getting stiff in his pants freya wanted to do_

 _More then use magic she wanted kol to make love to her kol knew both his sisters wanted him he actually loved_

 _Seeing them fight over him but he kept acting like he didn't know what was going on soon enough kol answered Freya's question_

Sure sister let's go

 _Soon enough right before Rebekah's eyes kol and freya were gone kol had vamp sped them up to Freya's room_

That horny bitch! _(Rebekah said)_

 _Rebekah then had an idea to get kol back into her bed she then vamp sped up to her room_

 _As Rebekah shut the door behind her she began to strip down after she had been completely nude she vamp sped to her bed and layed down she spreded her legs and began to pleasure her womanhood moaning while_

 _Doing it she knew kol would hear and would want to come and join her so she kept going_

Ooh ahhh! Oh fuck yeah!

 _Just like Rebekah wanted kol was listening and couldn't barely focus on Freya who was kissing him_

 _Soon enough Freya got fed up she sat up and rolled her eyes looking down at kol she slapped his face to make_

 _Him snap out of it_

Um hello! Focus kol!

Oh sorry love didn't mean to.. Um

Oh shut up!

 _Soon enough Freya had pulled off her pink top and tossed it across the room she hadn't been waring a bra_

 _Kol's eyes widened at how perky she was her nipples were aroused so they were pointy kol then took his_

 _Hands running over them Freya put her hands over his moving them over her breasts moaning_

Oh kol yeah that feels good!

Yeah you like that don't you darling?

 _Kol then lifted himself up taking Freya's right nipple in his mouth suckling on it_

 _Rebekah had heard them and grew a hurt look on her face as she heard kol enjoying Freya's pleasure_

 _Soon enough Rebekah got and threw her robe on and stormed out her door to stop the party in Freya's room_

 _As Freya began to take kol's shirt off Rebekah had stormed in practically breaking the door_

Alright that's it you out in the hallway now!

 _Freya then wrapped kol's cover around her and headed out the door with Rebekah_

Alright what is it you want that you have to intrude on me and kol while making love

Making love? I'm the one who gave him pleasure ever since we were 17 I'm the one who makes him cum

I'm the one who gets his cock not you! You've never had him before and I'm not about to lose him you just

Want him as your fuck buddy i actually love him!

 _As kol eavesdropped his jaw dropped when he heard Rebekah say she loved him he wondered why she_

 _Never told him years ago_

Look it's obvious we both want him so the only thing we can do is do him together

What?

We both can have him we both can suck his cock

 _Freya then grew a smile on her face as did Rebekah if one of them couldn't have him they were gonna have_

 _To both have him share him_

 _Soon enough both Rebekah and freya came back into the room_

What's going on?

Well we decided since we both want you and we know you want both of us we're gonna fuck you together

 _Soon enough kol grew his mischievous grin_

 _Rebekah then slipped off her robe and let it fall to the floor kol looked like a kid in a candy store when he_

 _Saw her nice beautiful body_

I missed that look that's the look you had when we first made love

 _Soon enough Rebekah had vamp sped to kol on top of him she ripped open his shirt and began to leave hot_

 _Kisses along his beautiful chest and abs when she finally got to his pants she yanked them down along with_

 _His boxers leaving his thrrbbing cock to pop out Rebekah smiled with lust filled eyes she noticed he had pre_

 _Cum already oozing out Rebekah licked her lips and took his tip into her mouth licking around it_

 _She then took ot whole in her mouth bobbing up and down taking her sharp fangs along it_

 _Making kol groan she then moved to his balls and began to kiss them she then took them into her mouth_

 _Sucking hard making kol grip the sheets after Rebekah had finished she rised up wiping her mouth off she then_

 _Moved her body up him adjusting herself on him kol then pushed his cock inside her now soaked core_

 _Rebekah began to go up and down moaning_

Oh yes oh kol fuck me fuck me!

 _They then fastened they're pace in vampire speed Rebekah felt her walls clech around kol's hard member_

 _So she rode faster making kol push in further_

Ooh kol oh yeah fuck me! Fuck me!

 _As kol was about to cum he began to go faster him and Rebekah both moaning_

 _Rebekah then felt something warm and mushy shoot inside her she continued to ride him until her_

 _Climax she wenr faster in vampire speed until she came all over kol's now softening cock_

 _She then got up pulling kol's cock out making it bounce as he pulled it out Rebekah then got up and walked_

 _Over to Freya_

He's all yours sister

 _Freya smiled devilshly and walked over to kol dropping the cover she then pulled down her pants and soaked_

 _Underwear leaving them on the ground she then got on top of kol adjusting herself kol then slid his cock_

 _Inside her freya then began to ride kol then fastended his pace making freya moan_

Oh yeah oh kol fuck me! Fuck me hard!

As you wish sister _(kol said smiling)_

 _Kol then went faster in vampire speed making freya moan very loudly kol nor Rebekah ever heard her like_

 _This freya's never been with a vampire before so it probably felt new_

Kol! Kol! Oh kol! Yeah fuck me fuck me!

 _Freya then felt her walls clenching so she then rode faster making kol hit her g spot as he did to Rebekah_

 _Freya then releaved herself all over kol's member slowing her pace down kol hasn't came yet so he continued_

 _To go in vampire speed moaning out_

Oh freya I'm gonna cum are you ready!

Ooh yeah!

 _Something warm shot inside of freya making her gasp out kol couldn't believe what had just happened it felt_

 _Like a dream he was still inside of freya his hers and Rebekah's fliuds all mixed up freya then moved down kol's_

 _Body down to his softening member and began to suckle on it after she had finished she got up_

Wow that was amazing kol no wonder so many witches slept with you (sighs) I'm gonna go take a shower

Wouldn't want Elijah or klaus to smell sex on me

 _After freya had got up and headed to the bathroom kol vamp sped to Rebekah and kissed her passionately_

 _After a few minutes Rebekah broke the kiss_

What was that for?

I heard what you said out in the hallway i feel the same way

(smiles) really

Yes Rebekah i love you on the other side your all i Thought About

I'm so happy to hear that kol so what are we gonna do keep our relationship secret

Sure if it means i get to be with you so be it

What about freya?

What about her I'll make up some excuse saying why we can't sleep together no more

Oh kol (leans in and kisses him) you don't know how happy i am to hear that

 _Kol and Rebekah then hugged each other thrilled about they're new life together and nothing was gonna_

 _Stop them_


End file.
